


Another Thin Line

by michebellaxo



Series: Worlds Apart (A Queen and a Hatter) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: Storybrooke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekksRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekksRich/gifts).



Storybrooke

 

Days passed, then a week, and another, until it had been a month since her night with the hatter, and Regina had heard nothing from him. She hadn't made an attempt either, to be fair, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. That night had been good, great actually, if she let herself admit it, but that didn't mean there needed to be a repeat.

It had served a purpose for her, though that had not been the intention when she'd slept with him. There hadn't been any underlying intentions to sleeping with him, for it hadn't been planned, and technically he had started it. But he left her skin and body cleared of Robin being the last man to touch her. He had replaced the memories of the man who was supposed to be her soulmate but had left her brokenhearted instead. But even a touch as skilled as Jefferson's, and as familiar, still couldn't truly replace the aching in her heart.

Henry's class was having a field trip first thing Monday morning to the stables, and as such, the buses wouldn't run as early as his class had to be there, so the parents had to bring their kids to the school by seven. Regina had him ready and there, getting out of the car to lean against the door while she waited for all the children to arrive and load into the bus. She let him run off and find his friends, though, so he would be less embarrassed about her watching.

As she waited, she saw a streak of long, dark blonde hair, and her eyes immediately searched the crowd. She saw him standing probably a hundred feet across the parking lot. He was leaning against his car, too, and watching as Grace joined her friends. Regina knew she should look way, shouldn’t be watching him by any means, but he was incredibly attractive. He looked up and caught her eye, tilting his head forward just slightly.

She responded in kind, and then turned her gaze back to the bus where the kids were slowly loading into the vehicle. Regina waited until all the kids were in the bus and the driver had closed the door to move around her car to the driver’s side. Looking up when she got to her door, she saw Jefferson walking toward her. Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the car and waited for him to approach her.

“Good morning, Your Majesty.”

“Hatter. Look at you in public some place that isn’t a bar.”

“Always so charming, Regina,” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Well, Jefferson, it’s always a pleasure, but I need to get to the office, so if you simply wanted a hello, I believe we’ve fulfilled that.”

“Have we?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head.

Taking a step closer to her, Jefferson smirked, leaning against the car. “You never said hello.”

He was right, and she almost chuckled at his… game… or whatever it was. “Hello, then.”

“Hello, Regina. How are you?”

“I’m late, how are you?” she answered smartly, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m fine. So kind of you to ask.”

It took everything she had in her to bite back her smirk, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d amused her. “Good to know. I need to go to the office now. I’ll… see you around.”

“Indeed you will.”

 

Regina was only an hour into her work day and she was bored. Her mind flitted to her encounter with Jefferson earlier that morning, and she bit her lower lip. Pulling her top desk drawer open, she rooted around in the back of it for a couple of moments. Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out the Queen of Hearts card she had in there from when she’d summoned Jefferson to come help her retrieve the poisoned apple.

She leaned back in her chair, holding the card between her index fingers and studying it. There was a knock on her office door, and her eyes dropped to the calendar on her desktop. She didn’t have any meetings for the day, and she wasn’t expecting anyone, so her curiosity was piqued.

“Come in,” Regina called, lowering her hands to her lap as she studied the card.

“Madam Mayor, how lovely to see you again.”

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice, and Regina quickly slipped the card under the calendar, trying to make certain he didn’t see what it was.

“What are you doing here, Jefferson?”

“You invited me.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Sure you did.” He smirked, closing her office door behind him. “You said you had to get to your office.” His smirked widened, and Regina arched an eyebrow.

She nodded, getting up from her seat and walking around her desk. Leaning against it, she crossed one ankle over the other and eyed him. “So I did. To work.”

Jefferson walked closer, his eyes moving over her body, almost as though he was seeing right through the black dress she was wearing. “You see, I think you wanted a visitor. You clearly weren't working when I entered.”

“You interrupted me.”

“Interrupted what?” He moved even closer, until he was barely half a foot from her. “What are you hiding, Your Majesty?” Jefferson reached around her, and she could feel the warmth of his body through their clothes. Placing two fingers against the calendar, he slid it toward them, revealing the card she'd been looking at. He grinned, turning his head to look down at her. “So you _were_ thinking about me.”

Regina made no denial, looking up at him. “What are you doing here, Jefferson?”

He ignored her question. “I bet you haven't stopped thinking about our sordid, little one night stand since it happened, have you?” His words were whispered, his breath warm on her cheek. “Although… can it be considered a one night stand if it's happened many times?”

“Not in this land,” she countered, turning her head and looking at him. All she would have to do would be to lean in an inch and she could kiss his neck, and that was a thought she should not be having.

Chuckling, he pulled back. “No, not in this land, but plenty enough times in our home land that I knew just what to do to make you moan, hm?”

Regina licked her lips, eyes watching every move he made as he taunted her. He knew what to do to get her. He knew exactly what to do to draw her in, and Regina hated it. “Do you think it makes you special that you can rub a clit and get a reaction?”

“Always so feisty.”

“As if you don’t enjoy it.”

Jefferson chuckled again, one hand finding her hip and squeezing. He closed the distance between them, his body nearly pressed to hers as they looked at each other. Her eyes fell to his lips, and she wetted her own once more, desire blooming low in her belly. When she looked up to meet his gaze, Regina found the he was just as focused on her mouth as she had been on his the moment before.

She was _not_ going to do this. He was a one time thing, and Regina was not going to allow that to turn into frequent meetings or a full blown affair. They’d done that in the past and it had not worked out for them. Standing up straight (with the intention of returning to her chair), she found that he wasn’t budging as she moved, and her body pressed to his.

Jefferson dipped his head, moving his lips to her ear and his hands to her hips. “See, Your Majesty, you’re already tight against me and I haven’t even gotten you undressed yet.”

Regina had intended to retort with some dry comment about how he didn’t have the good luck of getting a chance to have her naked again, but before she could say anything, his lips were crashing to hers in a hard and hungry kiss. Part of her wanted to pull away, to tell him this wasn’t happening. But she couldn’t deny the way her body responded so easily to his, the way she opened her mouth and tilted her hips into him.

Jefferson slid his hands up to her waist, tugging her tighter against him and backing her against the desk. He broke the kiss, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip and looking down at her. He was already half hard in his pants, and having her pressed to him was doing nothing against that. But he would wait until she said yes, until she gave him a firmer indication that he was welcome to more further, since they’d been batting like cat and mouse since he arrived.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Regina moved one hand to the center of his chest. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

That was all he needed, and Jefferson gripped her hips once more, picking her up and setting her on the edge of her desk. Something fell over, but he couldn’t be bothered to care as his lips found hers once more. Her hands came to his belt, tugging it open and unbuttoning his pants. Regina made quick work of the zipper, and Jefferson moved his lips down her neck.

She shouldn’t be wanting this, and she knew that. She shouldn’t be coming back to him like some kind of habit. There was too much history between them, too much in the past that made this a very dark thing, but in that moment, as she shoved his pants down and took him into her hand, Regina couldn’t be bothered to care about what she should or should not be doing. She wanted him.

Jefferson groaned at the touch. She had always been skilled at touching him, like she knew his body just as well as he knew hers. Moving his hands down to her thighs, he pushed up the skirt of her dress, letting his blunt nails run along her skin as he did so. He pulled back, looking at her lustfully. “Well, do you have any places in here you refuse to be taken?” He enjoyed teasing her. Too much, in fact.

“Shut up and fuck me already, Jefferson.” He needed no further instruction. Moving one hand between her thighs, he pushed her underwear to the side and tugged her ass to the very edge of the desk. Jefferson gripped his cock in his free hand, stepping closer between her thighs and pushing them open wider.

Regina licked her lips, looking between their bodies to where he was holding himself. She wanted him in her, fucking her hard, and she didn’t even care that it was on her office desk. Hooking one leg up around his thigh, she tilted her hips toward him and moved one hand to the desk to brace herself. Then he was fully closing the space between her and sliding into her. Her head dropped back, eyes closing as she took in the sensation of him filling her.

Jefferson lowered his mouth to her exposed neck, kissing and licking her skin as he moved into her. She slid her free hand into his hair, holding him against her and rocking her hips into his thrusts. How had it only been a month since they’d slept together? It felt like it had been ages to Regina, and fuck he felt good.

He stopped to suck on the base of her neck, his attentions lasting too long, and Regina tugged his hair hard in her fist and pulled him back.

“Don’t you dare mark me.”

Jefferson chuckled, looking at her neck as he thrust into her, taking her harder, his hands moving to grip her hips and keep her in place. “Too late, Your Majesty,” he breathed, watching as her eyes narrowed. “Question is, are you going to tell your charming friends that you’re fucking the Mad Hatter again and no one can make you moan better?”

Regina growled, pushing him back until his cock fell out of her. She slid off the desk, gripping his shirt and unbuttoning as she pushed him to walk backwards toward the couch. When the back of his legs hit the couch, she shoved him down to sit and slipped her underwear off from beneath her dress. She straddled his lap, gripping him and pulling her dress up around her hips. She slid down onto him, biting back a moan.

“Can’t stand not being in control, can you?” he murmured.

“Clearly, you just can’t be trusted.” She rolled her hips on him, forcing herself to keep her gaze on his instead of dropping her head back in pleasure. “I’m not yours to mark, Hatter.”

He chuckled again, moving his hands up to cup her breasts through her dress, though he wished she was fully naked and on her back for him. Dipping his head, Jefferson bit her breast, letting his tongue dampen the fabric of her dress. He wanted more of her, _needed_ to see more of her. Reaching around her body, he unzipped her dress and pulled it down, so all of the fabric was bunched around her waist. Regina moved her hands back, beating him to the clasp of her bra and undoing it quickly. She pulled the lace off, tossing it to the side and watching as his hands immediately moved to her breasts, his fingers working her nipples. Letting out a soft moan at the touch, Regina moved her hips faster, rolling on him, using him for her pleasure.

Jefferson ran his tongue between her breasts, turning his head and nipping at the swell of one breast. She was so gorgeous, her body so perfect, and he almost wondered why they hadn’t done this again sooner. He knew that reason though, even if it wasn’t enough to keep them away from each other now.

Jefferson took one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against it as one hand worked the other, and he moved his other hand down in search of her clit. Her dress was proving to make that difficult, so he gripped the fabric and pushed it up. Regina raised her arms, letting him push the dress off her. She brought her hands back down to his chest, pushing his shirt farther open and bending to kiss his chest, while he moved his hands to her hips, raising her up just slightly so he could thrust up into her, his grip tight as he held her in place.

She moaned, her head falling back as she straightened up and brought her hands to his shoulders, her fingers squeezing him as he fucked her. It took her a minute to pull herself out of the fog of pleasure, but when she did, Regina dropped her weight back down on him, taking control once more. She moved her hands to take his, pressing their palms together and stretching their arms out to either side, pinning his hands to the couch.

Regina moved faster on him then, rolling her hips forward, lifting them, and dropping them again, over and over, until she felt herself growing close, the position and movements making a hand unnecessary for her to come.

Regina crashed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily again. She loved the way his body felt against hers, the way his mouth felt on hers. He was always so erotic, mischievous… fun. Meeting his tongue with her own, she let go of his hands and moved hers to his chest. Regina pressed her fingertips against his pecs, nails biting the skin, and she dragged them down to just above his navel, eyes staying fixed in fascination on the eight, angry red scratch marks she’d left on on his skin.

“Fuck, Regina,” he hissed, pulling his head back and looking down.

She smirked, dipping her head to bite his neck. “Perhaps next time you’ll behave and not mark me.”

Jefferson growled, gripping her hips and flipping them, so she was laying along the length of the couch, her head just under the armrest. He pounded into her, pressing his hand to her hip and pinning her in place as his other hand moved her her clit. Regina was half tempted to turn the tables again, but with his thumb now on her clit, circling it and pushing her close, she couldn’t be bothered to make him stop.

Regina whimpered as he worked her closer to the edge, hating the sound as it slipped between her lips. But he was good, he always had been. She closed her eyes, letting her body take in the sensations he was giving her and trying to even the breaths that were slowly becoming more ragged and broken. She tilted her hips up, and that was all she needed to push her release through her body, pleasure moving from the pit of her belly through all of her limbs as she came undone beneath him. “Fuck, Jefferson!”

He groaned, biting his lip as he watched her mouth fall open in her pleasure, her eyes screwing shut, eyebrows scrunching together. She was so fucking hot when she came, and he couldn’t believe he had actually forgotten that. Seeing and feeling her come undone for him was all he needed, and Jefferson thrust a few more times until he, too, was coming. He continued thrusting through his orgasm, pumping his release deep inside of her. He finally stilled his hips, holding his weight just barely above her on his elbows. “Goddamn, Regina.”

He lowered his body to hers, relaxing against her just for a moment, feeling her tiny body beneath his as they both tried to steady their breaths. She was so fucking good, and maybe he shouldn’t want to do this more, but he did. He wanted to have her all the time. But they didn’t have that kind of arrangement, so Jefferson pushed up off her, lifting her legs and sitting down on the couch as he recovered.

Regina was glad he’d gotten off of her without having to say anything. She didn’t want the emotions attached with sex; she’d done that, and it had crashed and burned. But Jefferson reminded her that sex could be fun and amazing, while still being detached, and it was exactly what she needed. She may even consider bringing that up to him, making some kind of steadier arrangement that would allow them to both to get off without having to be in relationships to do it.

She took a deep breath, reaching down for her bra and underwear and sitting up to pull them on. Regina grabbed her dress next, standing to tug that on over her head and putting it in place. “Still not what I intended, but I can’t say I regret you getting the wrong message,” she muttered, looking at Jefferson as he fixed his pants.

He chuckled, smirking at her as he stood from the couch. “Oh, Regina, for a queen, you really don’t know a good strategy.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she pursed her lips together. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I knew you weren’t hinting for me to visit, but I took the opportunity anyway. And I’m glad I did. Clearly you needed that.”

She was about to argue, about to tell him she needed nothing from him, but she looked at him and saw his mischievous little grin again and shook her head. “Shut up and get out of my office.”

“Until next time, Regina,” Jefferson murmured, backing toward the door and giving her a mocking bow.

“There won’t be a next time.”

“We’ll see.” With that, he left the office and shut the door behind him.


End file.
